1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known type of motorcycle is equipped with a fluid pressure control device for an ABS (Antilock Brake System). Brake hoses are connected to the fluid pressure control device, and respectively extend from a front wheel brake master cylinder, a rear wheel brake master cylinder, a front wheel brake caliper, and a rear wheel brake caliper.
A method of disposing the fluid pressure control device in a position rearward of a head pipe has been disclosed as a layout method of the fluid pressure control device (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-74206).
Specifically, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-74206 describes a layout method in which the fluid pressure control device is disposed in a space enclosed by a pair of main frames and a pair of down frames. The main frames extend rearwardly from the head pipe, while extending outwardly to the right and left. The down frames are disposed under the main frames. Further, the down frames extend rearwardly from the head pipe, while extending outwardly to the right and left. The fluid pressure control device is a relatively heavy component. Therefore, the liquid pressure control device is disposed in the middle of the vehicle in the width direction. With this layout, the space defined rearward of the head pipe is effectively utilized.
However, in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-74206, the head pipe is relatively short, and base end portions of the pair of main frames and those of the pair of down frames are disposed closely to each other. In other words, the space for disposing the fluid pressure control device is small. This causes a drawback that when connecting the brake hoses to the fluid pressure control device, the main frames and the down frames interfere with a tool, and thus, workability when installing the brake hoses is deteriorated. Such a drawback becomes remarkable when using a structure in which a single main frame extends straight rearward from the head pipe.
Moreover, when the fluid pressure control device is disposed under the main frames, a clearance is reduced between the fluid pressure control device and the engine. Therefore, accessibility to the upper portion of the engine deteriorates when the engine is mounted in the vehicle. In other words, maintenance performance of the engine inevitably deteriorates.